Anything For You
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Anna has grown tired of Gabriel dictating what happens in the bedroom. As the strong princess that she is, she decides to rectify that. AnnaxGabriel. M for a reason. Please R&R.


_**Title**__: Anything For You_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: Gabriel Van Helsing x Anna Valerious_

_**Warnings**__: Oral sex and PWP_

_**Summary**__: Anna has had enough of Gabriel not letting her experiment with sex. Naturally, he winds up tied to the bed. (GabrielxAnna, PWP) Please R&R._

Anna first noticed something was wrong with their sex life when she realized she'd never really had a good long look at Gabriel's cock. Oh she had felt it plenty of times _inside_ her, but her husband didn't seem all that thrilled with the idea of letting Anna touch it with her hands. It wasn't as if Anna was complaining, her bedroom activities with Gabriel left her more than satisfied, but she began to wonder why Gabriel was allowed to look and touch while she wasn't.

She couldn't very well talk to anyone about this. Her family was deceased-though her mother had always told her, when she settled down her first duty as a wife was to please her husband. She assumed she was doing a decent enough job. Gabriel never uttered a word of discontent. And she knew she could never talk to Carl about this sort of thing. Though the friar seemed to have _far_ more experience in bed then he should have, he flatly refused to speak of such things. When Anna pondered the subject alone, she sometimes questioned whether she would have ventured to talk to Velkan about this if he was still with her. After all, he was a man so surely she could ask a platonic question…her cheeks always reddened once that thought entered her mind.

Naturally she'd tried to approach Gabriel, but he had an excellent way of diverting her attention. More often than not shoving his tongue between her lips, and caressing her nether lips with work roughened fingers. Each and every time she swore to herself that he would not deviate her from her inquires, but each and every time he won. Knowingly or not. It was as if Gabriel _expected_ her to ask when she would be allowed to touch him down there like he teased her. Well, he wasn't going to get his way this time because Anna had a plan that was foolproof…

Gabriel Van Helsing awakened to a cloud of fog swirling around his mind. He couldn't quite recall what he'd been doing before he fell asleep. But whatever it was, he was pretty sure he hadn't been in the bedroom. The outlines of the familiar furniture weren't as focused as they usually were. He lolled his head from side to side surveying the room. He blinked fuzzily, and he thought for a moment that his eyelids weren't in sync.

What the hell happened?

His limbs felt weighed down yet he mustered up enough strength to move an arm to rub his tired eyes. Except…his hands wouldn't move because they couldn't. He craned his neck to see his wrists tied to the ornate bedposts of his and Anna's bed. He tried tugging on his bindings but they held fast. Not to mention his body seemed so drained of energy he couldn't really do much of anything.

It was then his hazy mind noticed there was a distinct point of warmth on his chest that seemed to be…moving. And there was a very pleasurable warmth over his clothed groin as well. He peered down to see a mass of perfectly styled curls. He smiled crookedly. Anna was straddling him kissing her way around his chest. Gabriel started to harden when she shifted her hips and heard the faint wet sounds of her kisses. He swallowed thickly, his tongue seemingly limp in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he could form the word, but finally he called, "Anna?"

She looked up at him instantly, the vision of perfection. She robbed him of his breath when she presented him a dazzling smile. "You're up Mr. Van Helsing?"

He chuckled slowly at her pet name for him.

"I am indeed Mrs. Van Helsing," he replied, "But uh…Anna, why am I tied to the bed?" He tried tugging on ties once more. Were they some of her scarves he wondered? Anna hummed lightly and resumed her attentions on his chest.

"No reason," she whispered softly.

"Uh-huh," he uttered at a loss, "So…can you untie me?" Anna then sat up straight her rose petal lips in a firm pout.

"Why?" she demanded.

Gabriel stared at her blankly. Wasn't it obvious? He rolled his eyes slightly, and decided to give a more interesting reason for wanting to be freed.

"I'd like to touch you too," he smirked lifting his hips. The action caused her cheeks to flush and heat to rush to her core.

"No!" she said firmly, "You always do that. Whenever I want to try something you always distract me. It's as if you won't let me do anything I want!" Her accent became more pronounced with every word.

Gabriel sighed. He hadn't meant to deny her anything. He hadn't even realized he had been. A pang of guilt steadily grew, when he saw her take a lip between beautiful white teeth.

"I'm sorry Anna," he said somberly. Her doe eyes met his for a moment before she flung herself down upon him, holding onto his shoulders, while kissing him passionately.  
>He opened his lips allowing her the chance to explore his mouth, and furrowing his brow slightly not used to not being in control. Her tongue prodded at his, encouraging him to move with her. Fire ran down his belly settling in his groin as a groan was nearly brought to life in the back of his throat. Anna pulled back, her chocolate curls acting as a curtain shielding them from the world. She planted butterfly kisses along his handsome face, running her fingers through the wavy locks she adored so much.<p>

"Don't be sorry," she said gently, "Just let me touch you too."

A hint of panic spread throughout his hazel eyes. "Anna," he pleaded, "Don't—"  
>Instead of angering at his words a sly expression crossed Anna's beautiful features.<br>"Gabriel, darling I don't think you're in any position to tell me what I can and cannot do," she said with a wink. As she spoke she rocked her hips down pleased to feel his hardening length beneath his trousers. She laughed daintily at his dazed expression.  
>Gabriel's lips fell open as his wife ground down onto his cock. He couldn't think very well to begin with, but with the pleasure beginning circulate in his veins his thoughts were reduced to next to nothing. When Anna kissed and licked his neck he instinctually titled his head to the side, permitting her more room to do as she pleased. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation, but he registered to the fact Anna was upset that she couldn't be in control at times. Right…?<p>

At least that was what he thought she was saying. He could understand. Anna had been so independent when he'd met her; it wasn't as if marriage was going to tamper with that. He didn't want it too, he'd assumed the love making they'd been having was the type she'd have been happy with. He did his best to focus on her pleasure…he thought he'd been pleasing her rather well. His pride took a stab when he gathered that he must not have been performing as well as he'd thought.

He cried out as something hard came in contact with his nipple. He shot a glance down to see that Anna had given it a nip. And now she was staring at the hardened skin as if it was a wonder of the world. He didn't see why. She had them too after all!

She looked up at him, and then back down to the area of skin her teeth had made contact with a moment ago. Hesitantly she took his nipple between her fingers and squeezed trying to emulate what he did to her. Gabriel whimpered as the sensitive flesh was teased. Anna looked up at him curiously.

"Does it feel good for you too?" she asked innocently. _Too_ innocently in Gabriel's opinion. Though all he could manage to do was nod silently in response. Anna released his nipple before moving to the other. This time she closed her mouth over the skin and laved her tongue on it.

Gabriel bucked his hips and her hands fisted in his white cotton shirt. Taking the hint Anna swiftly moved from his chest and shuffled down to perch herself on his strong thighs. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation, and his cock throbbed in want. He tilted his hips up as best he could as she unbuckled and unzipped his trousers. He gasped slightly when they along with his undershorts were pulled down with haste. His cock free of its confines raised itself proudly. There was a moment of relief before the ache crashed back down onto his erection. He expected Anna would do something any second but frustration bubbled inside him as his arousal remained untouched.

Anna was in fact indulging in _looking_ at Gabriel. His shaft was long and thick. It was rosily hued and there was clear liquid coming from the tip. Although she had nothing to compare to, she found Gabriel perfect. Snapping her mind back, she quickly divested Gabriel of the clothing on his lower half. His mind couldn't quite keep up with what was occurring. One moment _nothing_, the next he only had his shirt on. He couldn't help his flush of shame, when two soft hands pushed his legs apart.

"Anna," called hoping she would listen to him and untie him. He wasn't sure if he wanted this to happen. Actually he didn't even know what she was planning to do.  
>"Anna," he said more sternly. His calls went unnoticed as Anna settled herself on her tummy between his legs.<p>

Afraid she would loose her nerve if she met his eyes she focused on his manhood instead. There was a moment of hesitation before she reached out a hand and firmly grasped the base. His whole body jerked in reaction and his toes curled as she ran her soft fingers and palm up his shaft. Anna found the skin she caressed to be silky and incredibly warm. She enjoyed the feel of his flesh there, it seemed very different from everywhere else she had ever made contact with him…except for his lips maybe. They were always soft and warm.

Gabriel hissed when his love quickened the speed of her strokes. He knew he was reaching the heights of his excitement though it appalled him that he couldn't seem to last any longer. He heaved a deep long moan when wet fire came in contact with the tip of his member.

Anna withdrew her tongue pondering the taste of her husband. The fluid his member let forth was salty to the point of bitterness. However, Anna didn't mind salt. After all it could have tasted worse. She could hear wooden creaks from the bed frame as Gabriel fumbled to move his arms. Thankfully he was keeping his hips in once place. Gabriel seemed to like it more when she used her mouth than her hand. She didn't realize why she hadn't thought of that sooner. It wasn't as if Anna didn't have the same preference. Smiling to herself she took the head of Gabriel's cock into her mouth and licked the slit. Her husband was reduced to nothing but moaning and arching into her touch.  
>"Anna…please," he whimpered pitifully.<p>

Success!

She knew she'd make him see reason. It would be just as good for the both of them if they were on equal footing with forms of intimacy. She jovially continued her ministrations belatedly noticing the slickness between her own legs.

Gabriel was finding some difficulty to breathe properly. He took in a gulp of air only to have it be expelled in a strangled moan. His heavy eyelids eventually closed forcing him to center all his attention on the hand and mouth gaining more and more confidence. His member felt heavy and ached with need, his sacs tightening dangerously. He didn't think Anna was quite registering as to what would happen if he reached completion with her mouth still on him.

"Anna," he called, the words nearly expending the rest of his energy. She ignored him and sighed blissfully around his member.

"Anna," he tried again.

Shit. He couldn't help it. The tension in his loins was growing with each moment. Fire scorched the nerve endings between his legs.

"Anna…I can't…" he bit his lip brutally hoping the pain would help stave off his orgasm.

But when Anna moaned the vibrations traveled from his cock throughout his spine, and he came. A guttural cry of relief escaped him while his back arched. His cock trembled in her grip as he shot his seed into her mouth. Anna gasped at the flood of liquid streaming in between her lips. The taste of his seed was the same as the taste of the clear liquid she'd sampled before though more concentrated. Without thinking about it she swallowed and took in a fresh breath of air. She crinkled her nose slightly realizing that the after taste of Gabriel's essence would take some getting used to.

She looked up at him and laughed softly to see his shoulder length curls looked completely mussed and there was a faint sheen of sweet on his skin. She crawled up the bed next to him and slipped his wrists out of the cloth holding him down. He lazily blinked open his eyes and smiled at her lovingly. She settled down next to him ignoring the want in her own lower belly for now. He draped an arm over her slim hips and she settled her cheek on his shoulder. Gabriel resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be moving for a while longer. He turned to Anna and brushed a curl away from her eyes.  
>"Thank you," he murmered.<p>

"You're welcome," she smiled, "I don't see why we couldn't have tried that earlier." There was a cheekiness to her smile Gabriel wasn't sure he liked.

"Hmph."

Anna paused a moment before venturing, "Why wouldn't you let me do something like this before?"

Gabriel sighed softly. He wished he had a clear cut answer to give her, yet it seemed he had a multitude of worries that had caused him to sop her.

"Honestly," he began knowing she was waiting for a response, "You're the only woman I can remember being with. Didn't want to disappoint you."

Anna furrowed her delicate brows. Gabriel grumbled slightly when he saw the un-amused expression on her beautiful face.

"And I didn't want to force to into anything," he muttered avoiding eye contact. Anna giggled lightly.

"Silly reasons I think. Sweet but unneeded," she whispered.

Gabriel smiled sardonically. _Of course_ she would think that.

He loosened his grip on her as Anna reached for a blanket to keep the chill at bay. As she settled down once more Gabriel ran a hand down her back and squeezed her pert bottom. Anna jumped slightly and Gabriel smirked. She looked up at him questioningly. He pulled her closer to him, an all too familiar glint in his eye.

"Now how about I take care of you, Mrs. Van Helsing?" The sultry undertone to his voice made her shiver.

As he kissed her neck, Anna thought she'd let him get away with distracting her like this _one_ lat time.


End file.
